headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Headhunters Wiki
The Head Hunters The Head Hunters is a professional group kicking clan based on the Multi-platform application Palringo, it was Founded on the 5th of February 2012, two months after the fall of its parent clan the GKTF. The Head Hunters is not only the longest running kicking clan but perhaps the'' last clan of its type to use Palringo. The clan is over 1 and a half years old. Formation The Head Hunters was formed directly in response to the mass banning of most of the members from parent clan the GKTF, a clan that pioneered organised group kicking and turned it into 12,000+ victim users and 122 Palringo groups. The GKTF had 77 or close to that amount of members, 58 of which were IP-banned, those remaining consisted of a few from the leadership group and long term members. Ex-GKTF leaders Cyber Demon and Frozen used the months of December 2011 to Feburary 2012 to start planning a new more advanced kicking clan, ''Cyber Demon ''and the others handled recruiting whilst ''Frozen ''handled the general idea of the clan and it's structure. by late January the clan was coming together but still stood at only 9-11 members. In later February though, recruitment picked up and the clan was named "The Head Hunters", the first team was established and things were looking up until ''Cyber Demon ''announced his retirement from group kicking stating he only wanted to help get the Head Hunters moving. Speculation concludes he may or may not have returned in June 2013. Secondary Accounts Destroyers DestroyersBasic Palringo accounts used from different devices for group kicking to protect HH members and their main accounts. Jammers Java script powered accounts that have the capability to "Jam" or spam/crash specific users and entire groups. Ultimate Doom (UD-009) A combined Jammer/Auto-Destroyer account with VERY high power and capability, as well as Jamming Ultimate Doom can Auto-kick as well. Fleet Former *''Dragons Claw (D-001) (Barred) *''Fist of Death (D-002) (Retired)'' *''Revenge (D-003) (Retired)'' *''Deadly (D-004) (Retired)'' *''War Hawk (D-005) (Retired)'' *''Blood Thirsty D-006) (Barred)'' Current *''Unrivalled (J-007)'' *''Show Stopper (J-008)'' *''Ultimate Doom (JD-009)'' *''Invasion Stripes (AD-010)'' *''Death Penalty (AD-011)'' *''Anarchist (AD-012)'' *''Sadist (AD-013)'' *''Ring of Fire (AD-014)'' *''Ressurection of Evil (AD-015)'' *''Killionaire (SJ-016)'' Current clan structure The Head Hunters has divided their 60+ or so members into different teams with different jobs. New clan structure *HH Command Team *1st Battle Group (Kicking) *2nd Battle Group (Destroyer) *3rd Battle Group (Jammer) *4th Battle Group (Elite) *5th Battle Group (Heavy) *6th Battle Group (Reserve) Former Teams *27th Security Team *39th Mixed Kicking Force *40th Security Team *73rd Destroyer Force *80th Reservist Team *107th Destroyer Force *120th Mixed Practice Force *181st Special Wing *233rd Mixed Heavy Force *320th Detachable Ready Force *401st Heavy Battle Group *409th Observers *471st Special Heavy Force *507th Heavy Attack Force Ranks *Chief Special Officer Chief and lead technical engineer of all Jammer/Destroyer operations and fine tuning *Senior Special Officer Weathered long term Sargent-like Jammer/Destroyer operator *Special Officer Jammer/Destroyer operator Statistics Group Kicking Stats *'Groups Kicked: 80' *'Users Kicked: '''12,007~ *'Members Lost:' None (Two Destroyers) *'Group/User Kick Average: 150.08 Clan Diversity *'''Average age: approximately 17 and a half years of age. *34% of the clan is American *30% is Australian *22% is English *7% is Canadian *3% is New Zealander *1% is Scottish Comparison with the GKTF Notable Actions Attack on the Group: "SaSexy" (Main Article: Attack on SaSexy) Around the 15th of April 2013, a large mixed group from the Head Hunters which consisted of various Jammers, Destroyers and general kickers opened up on a 805 member group, though it was a HH victory damage was done to both sides. Project: AMAZON (Main Article: AMAZON) Head Hunters members of the 293rd Elite kick the wrong group but emergency Jamming from the 116th Jammer Wing saves them and the clan. Recruitment Main Article (Recruitment) Note: the current success rate of joining the clan can be measured with '''587 applicants '''in total over the last year and 5 months, with the 82 former and current members. 587 / 83 * 100 = 14.13% success rate. Joining the Head Hunters is not impossible, but very difficult, applicants must undertake two challanging personality and general information tests, those who fail can never apply again. See the Recruitment page above for details. Secrecy Most of the clans success is heavily influenced by the members ability to keep clan actions to themselves, they do not sport tags in their nicknames, they do not talk about group kicking in general either. Head Hunters members have been so well picked that the chances of a whistle blower giving up the clans location is extremely unlikely. "When it comes down to it, we're just pal users who kick groups, those who are in the clan worked their butts off to get here and obviously really want to be a part of it so secrecy isn't even slightly a problem, our recruitment process makes sure of that" - Commander Frozen Future The Head Hunters have declared that they will continue to kick groups under the now transferring command of - Goldspear ''who has begun modifying the kicking teams and ranks as well as other customs within the clan. By August 7 coming, Commander Jarred ''Frozen ''Howlett will resign and Assault Commander ''Goldspear ''will take his place. The clan intends on reaching its goal of 12,764 kicks before ''Frozen ''retires. If and when the clan does the future lays with the leadership within the HH Command group. From the Author During my time on Palringo I've had the chance to meet some amazing people, group kicking clans seem to have the most unique personalities in their leadership and it was these people that drew me to write these wikis. As for the common question about how I came to know all these things, the Head Hunters keep in contact with me and I ask various questions whenever a team returns and generally I get involved in the discussion as a welcomed and highly trusted visitor, all information on this wiki is around 98% accurate and a lot of the calculations I do myself. See Also *''For a list of known group kicking clans see here *''Head Hunters News'' *''Highest RecTest scores'' *''Group Kicking Hall of Fame'' *''The United Kicking Union'' *''Former Head Hunters'' *''Legendary Group kickers'' Category:Browse